


Softly

by slaughtermom



Series: All I want [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughtermom/pseuds/slaughtermom
Summary: Pure smut and fluff about Wesley and Aveline's wedding night.





	Softly

They married in the Denerim Chantry. Wesley had traded assignments with another Templar and Aveline taken the full week of her leave to get everything together. It was a simple ceremony. No rings, they couldn’t afford them, but vows that were meant and a name change for her. Du Lac to Vallen. It should have been a simple thing. It was a simple thing, but it the last change from what her father wanted to who she became.

“Are you nervous?” He spoke quietly, nerves in the low timber of Wesley’s voice.

“I’m waiting to be impressed.” It was an echo of their first conversation and had its intended effect. He laughed, her strong templar now husband and unclasped his shield and sword, laying them aside with care. There would be no battle tonight.

“I won’t disappoint you then.” Maker he hoped he didn’t. Life as a Templar left little room for romance but he wanted, needed her. It had his fingers fumbling as they moved to unbuckle his armor.

Her hand stopped him. She laid it against his cheek gently forcing his gaze back to her green eyes. “You couldn’t even if you tried.”

She kissed him then. Softly. His hands that had fumbled turned confident as they roamed her back, following the line of her leather armor until it turned to cloth. He tugged and tugged again pulling the fabric over her head.

“Andraste preserve me. Aveline Vallen you are beautiful.”

Freckled cheeks flamed with a blush. She was functional. She was strong. She had never been beautiful. “I… ahem… Wesley I can’t.” her hand rose to cover what he’d brought to light. He caught her fingers and brought them to his lips, nerves settling at the sight of hers.

“Help me out of my armor.”

Aveline’s fingers worked to undo buckles and lift his breast plate off. It was akin to unwrapping a complicated present, though she was too off balance to say. Greaves and the chain mail under it all that was heavy. Had she realized how heavy the weight of his office was before?

But then he was naked from the waist up.

“I’ve seen naked men before.” She said candidly. How could she not in Cailan’s army? Most soldiers were men and most the men she knew were less than modest.

“Do I impress you then?”

“You’re pale, even paler than me.” She touched that pale skin. It was soft and then slick as her palm touched the raised lines across his torso. It reminded of her meeting him that first time and the demon they fought together. Were these scars remnants of Dales End?

“But handsome”

His breath was coming in gasps. Wesley had the very real worry that her simple touches would push him over the edge and embarrass them both.

Slowly, giving her ample time to stop him. He reached for the rest of her clothes. Leather untied and the doublet slowly worked down. Leggings followed and then slowly, so slowly her smalls followed. If he’d thought her beautiful blushing and shirtless, she was breathtaking with just the light of a candle covering her freckles.

“I’ll have to say the Chant for this. Surely to be so bewitched is a sin.”

The room wasn’t cold. Summers in Denerim were balmy at night, but she had goose bumps. Was it from the heat of his look? The press of his now naked body against hers? Trembles followed and the bed rose up to meet her back. They were kissing again, long draw out meetings of the mouth and it made her want… something.

His hands touched, sliding down her sides and up again as if he had to map her body by feel alone. The want turned to hunger. Aveline was no fool. She knew what sex entailed, even if she hadn’t done the deed. Even if they hadn’t. She reached down curling fingers around the weight of him. A grasp that brought a gasp and had Wesley sitting up, his hands desperately grabbing hers.

“Don’t, sweet blood of Andraste if you do that I’ll” A groan of frustration before he moved and—-

She felt full. Not bad, not painful though Aveline had heard washer woman’s tales of how horrible it was to submit to your man. She didn’t feel supplication. She felt powerful. She felt… she felt like she did in the heat of a fight when adrenaline made everything hyper focused and her breath came in pants. She felt like she did at the moment of victory.

He moved, jerking at first before they found the rhythm of each other. Back and forth, hips pushing then pulling away. There was tightness in the center of her stomach. It tightened and coiled. She felt… she felt. She felt Wesley spasm against her and push himself away quickly. It wasn’t a fool proof method, but children would have meant her giving up a conscript and the pay from it.

She reached out, a hand stroking against his sweat slickened back.

“I love you Aveline Vallen.”

“Hmmm… I love you as well Wesley Vallen… husband.”

He chuckled and rolled so that she was in his arms. “I promise you wife, I’ll have impressed you before dawn.”

And he did…………… twice


End file.
